Facebook bleach comentarios problematicos
by shinigamiblack
Summary: hay secretos que se conocen en publico. Situaciones que machan los mas intachables nombres de la sociedad de almas.
1. Byakuya,un mal ejemplo?

Jajaja vi una imagen en donde Ichigo dejaba abierto el face y de ahí vino mi idea espero les guste

**Bleach no es mio es de Tite Kubo**

**Cap.1**

**Ichigo: **Miren lo que encontré en interner trata de renji y Rukia.

Matsumoto: por dios ichigo eso hace mucho que se sabia

Ikkaku: Caray no te conocía ese lado salvaje renji

Grimmjom:WOOU! Viendo a la kuchiki haci quien no… tenia que ser de la nobleza

Renji: Maldito, claro que yo no…jamas

Byakuya: EXPLICAME ESTO RENJI! QUIEN TE DIJO QUE PODIAS TOCAR A SI A RUKIA!

Renji: CAPITAN! Yo jamas le haría nada a Rukia

Byakuya: descansa esta noche porque mañana de esta no sales vivo Renji.

Kempachi: ya relájate Kuchiki tu hisiste lo mismo con su hermana Hisana.

Ichigo: cierto por algo se casaron…pero lo raro es que no tuvieron hijos.

Matsumoto: ooooh! Hisana tuvo mucha suerte…

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO! Deja de lado tu mente depravada.

Matsumoto: Lo siento capitán, sabe que ud es mejor en eso jejje.

Toshiro: cállate Matsumoto!

Byakuya: Malditos… nadie dijo que habláramos de mi vida sexual con Hisana.

Yumichica: si puedo decirlo, a lo mejor el capitán uso a Hisana para que no pensaran que fuera gay yo haría eso.

Ichigo:Yumichica acaso tu no eres gay?

Yumichica: que…yo… estamos hablando de Byakuya…si?

Byakuya:Yo jamas usaría a Hisana de una manera tan vil y deplorable.

Renji: Capitán que quede claro yo jamás le haría nada de eso a Rukia.(mentira)

Ichigo: ya se porque te pones haci byakuya, como Rukia se parece tanto a Hisana la celas demasiado porque tu la usas…ya sabes

Kempachi:me gusta tu lógica Kurosaki,eso puede ser verdad.

Ukitake:QUEEEEE! Byakuya acabaste con la inocencia de Rukia cómo pudiste sabía que la idea de que tú la adoptaras no era bueno.

Byakuya:Kurosaki mi honor se ha manchado por tu culpa pagaras caro… CABRON!

Yachiru: ooooh! Byakushi dijo una mala palabra

Ukitake:mira lo que le enseñas a los niños byakuya eres un pervertido mal educado deshonras el clan kuchiki

Byakuya: Acabare con todos usted!

Rukia: que pasa aquí?

**Pobre Rukia llego tarde a la conversación espero les allá gustado.**


	2. el secreto de ichigo

**Muchas gracias de verdad es un alivio saber que a alguien le gusta mi historia,la verdad soy algo insegura, pues soy novata pero bueno no llegaron aquí por cursilerías mías así que les dejo la conti.**

**Los personajes de bleach no son míos (solamente Byakuya) son de Tite-sama.**

**Cap. 2**

Rukia: dos meses sin internet y solo por tu culpa, todo porque de alguna manera dañaste a Ni-sama en saber que estupidez de charla. Maldito ichigo, intento de shinigami,naranja podrida. Pero bueno… dicen que todo se paga en esta vida ichigo jeje.

Grimmjow: A ver belleza suéltalo de una vez que tienes que decir de ese marica.

Yuzzu: Haaa? Estas molesta con el Rukia-chan? Por favor mi hermano no sabe tratar a las mujeres pero créeme una vez estaba en el baño diciendo tu nombre repetidas veces, él te quiere. Por cierto; mi hermano salio en algún teatro de animales y salio de mariquita? Y yo no lo vi. :'(

Ikkaku: JAJAJAJA! Pequeña, tu hermano lo que quiere es meter la japi en Rukia. Jajajaja

Yuzzu: Si exactamente, aunque se nota que usted no habla nada el ingles, se escribe HAPPY no JAPI. Y si, mi hermano desea meter toda la felicidad posible en Rukia-chan.

Grimmjow: JAJAJA, tu hermano en lo único que ha salido es en animales en época de celo, jajaja lo que es la inocencia. Muero por ver si le cabe "Gran felicidad" a Rukia.

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow al momento de opinar eres un imbécil, das a entender de que ya has visto la paloma de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Nell: Eso es cierto Grimmjow?

Grimmjow: NOOO! Nell escúchame…

Nell: Y… cómo es?

Grimmjow: WTFF?

Nell: si, me refiero manda recados, es una paloma mensajera no?

Kempachi: jajajajaj (la risa sádica) el único mensaje seria un esperma…

Matsumoto: Guarda silencio hay niños presentes.

Toshiro: Porque siento que eso va para mi Matsumoto.

Matsumoto: No Capitan usted es un hombre pequeño. Que le parece si vamos por un helado?

Toshiro: Con chispas de chocolate?

Matsumoto: Claro! Lo espero en la heladería.

Renji: déjame ver si entendí, Ichigo me metió en aquel rollo solo porque quiere meter felicidad a Rukia con una paloma mensajera que se llama Esperma, la cual Grimmjow la vio, Nell la necesita para saber que carajo… lo que da ha entender de que estaba celoso de mi porque cree que yo tenia el mismo plan con Rukia? Que estúpido.

Byakuya: Con el comentario absurdo de Abarai me basta para creer que la fotografía era fotomontaje. Ejem… ahora de capitán a teniente un pequeño comentario para ti Abarai.

Renji: Gracias por creer en mi capitán. Entonces… soy todo oidos Capitan Kuchiki.

Byakuya: Eres pende** o te haces? Ve inmediatamente a la biblioteca y búscate un libro de educación Sexual para que sepas de que hablan estos estúpidos. De tal palo tal astia, con razón tu zanpakutou es una serpiente y un mono; serpiente porque sacas la lengua para nada y mono porque eres retrasado.

Renji: Aouch!

Kempachi: entonces Kuchiki tu eres una florecita jajaja.

Byakuya: por lo menos soy algo.

Kempachi: Tsk…Ricachon de mierd*

Ichigo: Pero que demonios, llego a mi casa después de tener unas aburridas clases, matar a estúpidos Hollow para encontrarme con semejante pendejad* de comentarios.

Ikkaku: a tu hermana se le salieron tus secretos y vaya secretos…creo que la Kuchiki tenía razón todo se paga en esta vida…y el doble, ya dinos que sueñas con Rukia

Rukia: Callate cabeza pelada…Hasta que das la cara descerebrado!

Yachiru: uuuu! El saco de felicidad de Ichigo esta enojada…estas en problemas ichi.

Ichigo: toda esa mierd* que escribieron es pura mentira

Rukia: tu hermana no miente…

Ichigo: a…aaa…yo…pues…

Grimmjow: te la facilito Ichigo. Dile eres una mujer pequeña pero estas tan buena que hasta tu hermano te…

Ulquiorra: Grimmjow dice Aizen-sama que dejes de hablar tanta mierd* y que recuerdes que el te castro porque después de ver la imagen de Rukia con Renji te calentaste e intentaste violar a Orihime.

Orihime: es sierto y quiso que pusiera mis manos en esa zona para curarlo… en el trasero talvez porque lo tiene bueno pero es lo único.

Rukia: por Dios no se desvien del put* tema, ahora entiendo que no tengo un resfriado, simplemente es un adolecente decerebrado con el pelo naranja que se… se… eso por mi. Maldito crio de mierd*

Byakuya: Manten la postura calmada Kuchiki.

Ichigo: y que esperabas es lo mas normal que hago desde que me diste estos put** poderes. Además… tenia la esperanza de que pasara algo entre nosotros total me paresco con aquel con el que te revolcabas Kasen…Tasen…A lo tengo Kaien.

Todos: QUEEEEE!

**Y hasta aqui el segundo cap, espere les haya gustado.**

**Ahora, en el siguiente cap ustedes elijan el personaje que su secreto será revelado…jejeje…y denme una idea de como quiere que sea el secreto,los involucrados,y todo lo que quieran espero sus reviews.**


	3. Especial:Año Nuevo

**Espero les guste este capítulo (relleno: Especial Año Nuevo), prometo subir el otro cap o los otros caps. Pienso subir 2 ya que me estoy inspirando gracias a uds, gracias por apoyarme con esta loca historia (los próximos cap son las ideas que me aportaron, gracias! =D) Por ciero esta historia verán que es fuera del face…**

**La ropa de las chicas ira al final. ;)**

**Bleach no me pertenece son de Tite-sama (por sierto el me regalo a Byakuya asi que es mío XD)**

**Especia de Año Nuevo: La Fiesta de…EL!?**

Todos estaban emocionados tanto las personas de la sociedad de almas, como los del mundo real; todo esa emoción se debía a que el año al fin concluía y los problemas que habían tenido ese año serian olvidados, para empezar con el pie derecho el nuevo año que ya se aproximaba.

La verdad era que: lo que más los tenia alborotados era una fiesta que se aria en el mundo Real, todo gracias a...Quien? Ese era otro problema les había llegado una invitación con todos los datos de la fiesta pero no decía quien la enviaba.

-Joder! Para que se supone que tenemos que ir a esa maldita fiesta? Qué tal si es una emboscada de los enemigos.-pensaba una persona con pocos pelos en la lengua…y también en la cabeza bueno la verdad ningún pelo.

-No creo que sea eso Ikaku, todos sabemos que no es nada hermoso atacar en una fiesta tan bella como yo, ni siquiera los feos y nada maquillados enemigos arruinarían esa perfecta fiesta.-Yumichica y su mejor amigo el espejo.

-Bueno, bueno creo que tienes razón- el ver a su amigo así de gay hizo que le saliera una gotita en su calva.

-Je! si esos maricas nos atacaran seria toda la diversión que necesito.

-Ca…capitán Kempachi- al unisón yumichica e Ikaku.

-Jejeje Ken-chan está feliz por la fiesta!

-Claro quien no estaría emocionado Yachiru, muero por ver quien se tomó las molestias de hacer una fiesta. (Risa sádica de ken-chan ya se imaginaran lo que piensa)

*********En otro lado del seretei:*************

**-**Capitaaan cual llevo para mi gigai este o este.

-Matsumoto cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me interesa!

-Pero capitán su opinión es muy importante para mí ya que usted siempre viste tan apuesto en el mundo real!-hizo un puchero.

-CALLATE!- se sonrojo (aaa que lindo)

-jejeje, se sonroja porque una chica sexi lo alaga mi lindo capitán

-MATSUMOTO!- con fuego en los ojos

-HAAAA!

******** en la terraza***********

**-**Nanao-chan piensas ponerte una minifalda para mi… agh!

-No sea descarado Capitán- sonrojada y con el libro deshecho

-Pero Nanao-chan no era para que fueras así de agresiva solo decía que quería ver tus hermosas piernas… HAAAAAA!

*********Mancion Kuchiki****************

**-**Muchas gracias Nii-sama, es hermoso- La linda Rukia con estrellitas en los ojos

-Debes estar reluciente para esta ocasión por eso decidí comprarte esto para tu gigai, así no usaras ropas de la hermana de Kurosaki- con sus ojos cerrados y tomando te.

-A!?...pero Nii-sama porque es tan importante para ti esta fiesta?

-…- solo sonrie(me desmayo es tan lindo mi novio X'D)

**************Mundo Real*******************

**-**Por Dios porque siempre que ellos quieren celebrar algo nos toca a nosotros decorar!?-un no muy emocionado y algo enojado Ichigo.

-Kurosaki-kun son nuestros amigos y debemos hacer que se sientan cómodos en esta noche, además empezamos un nuevo año y que mejor que con amigos!

-Inoue-san, entiendo que estes emocionada pero no te parece extraño?

-El que Isshida-kun?- Inoue,Chad,ichigo,yoruichi,urahara lo voltearon a ver curiosos.

-Digo sabemos porque se planea esta fiesta, pero… quien la realiza?- todos se quedaron pensativos menos urahara y yoruichi

-Vaya, Vaya deja de estar con miedo y piensa que esta noche no trabajaran matando hollows si no, que se divertirán como jóvenes normales-Urahara ocultando su cara en el abanico

-Acaso tu sabes quién está haciendo todo esto?- ahora ichigo lanzo una pregunta.

-Claro! De lo contrario no me hubiera ofrecido a ayudar, pero no se preocupen si asisten se darán cuenta de quién y por qué- todos con cara de asombro, menos yoruichi que tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa cómplice.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde estuvieron trabajando en un salón que Urahara había conseguido quien sabe Dios como, pero tenían que tenerlo listo para la fiesta que se realizaría a las 8:30 de la noche ese mismo día.

-Al fin- una cansada orihime

-Sii! Quien diría que decorar un salón fuera tanto trabajo- ichigo bebía agua

-Je! y todo quedo mejor gracias a las cortinas que hice con mi talento en costura- se levantó los lentes.

-mm- fueron las únicas palabras de sado

-Muy bien chicos ha quedado exactamente como me lo han pedido, ahora lo que queda de tiempo úsenlo para arreglarse, pueden irse.

-Si- dijeron los humanos y se fueron

-No puedo creer que él lo haga con ese propósito- yoruichi hizo que el hombre volteara

-jooo! Yo tampoco sabía que él era así pero bueno veamos que tal resulta la fiesta vamos tenemos que arreglarnos también.

**************Llegando al mundo real*************

**T**odos los de la sociedad de almas llegaron a la casa de Urahara y tomaron sus gigai, Urahara había preparado camerinos para cada uno en su "sótano" para que se vistieran y arreglaran con más comodidad.

Obviamente los primeros en estar listos eran los hombres (a ecepcion de Yumichika el tardo un poco más), todos se veían tan guapos, ardientes y apuestos (la ropa de ellos se las dejo a su imaginación) por esa razón se adelantaron y llegaron al salón (imagínense el salón de fiestas de sus sueños con un toque clásico) se quedaron embelesados.

-Hey hasta que al fin aparecen.

-Hola Ichigo- renji fue el que lo saludo

-Oye porque el Quincy está aquí? No se supone que no tiene que estar con nosotros?- Mayuri sin su extraño traje y sin maquillaje

- están como humanos no habrá problemas.

-Oigan miren al fin llegan las chicas- urahara les señalo las escaleras en donde una por una iban apareciendo.

Cuando las veían cada vez los hombres abrían más y más sus bocas y luego una gran hemorragia nasal, el único que se mantuvo más o menos su postura fue Byakuya (solo tenía un leve rubor y un poco abiertos los ojos, que lindo) pero esta se vio afectada cuando llego su pequeña hermana junto a Matsumoto y Orihime, para ser la más pequeña y sin grandes atributos resalto mucho con el vestido que él le había regalado.

-Bien ya que estamos todos aquí que comience la fiesta…

-YEEEEEEEEE!- y la pista y algunas mesas se llenaron y la fiesta empezó.

**50 minutos después:**

Unos tomaban sake otros bailaban todos se miraban alegres.

Y un grupo que estaban repletos de botellas riendo y diciendo incoherencia:

-Haber shinigammi sustitito tomate hip una con nosotros hip.

-Toshito!? Pero qué?

-ya cálmate Ichigo hip deja que el capitán Hitsugaya tome hip tranquilo.

-Renji? Tú también

-i-chi-go te ves tan sexi-matsumoto tocaba la cara de ichigo

-ha! pero que mierda están hasta la madre de borrachos

-Yo no todavía me hago el cuatro mira, mira…augh! No creo que no jeje hip

-Yoruichi!?

-Sí, que pensabas que hacía con Urahara cuando estábamos en SS? No me digas que pensabas cosas sucias?...aunque… siempre amanecía desnuda y el con el sombrerito en…el hip, después de que tomábamos.

Todos se habían puesto rojos, no podían creer lo que yoruichi acababa de decir.

-Mejor me voy

-Yo te acompaño Ichigo.

-Espérame pina rojaaaa! Hip.

-No puede ser tú también Yachiru?

-Sí, me uní a ese grupo porque Ken-cha se fue con hip Unohana a bailar

Y efectivamente estaban bailando…salsa!?...Kempachi Bailando salsa? Whou

-Creo que el olor a sake me está afectando, veo cosas imposibles

-Aja- dijeron todos atónitos con la escena de kempachi y unohana

-Oigan han visto a soig fong?- decía Yoruichi

-No para nada- y otros negaban con la cabeza.

-Jeje hip no te recomiendo ver hip para atrás hip- dijo una sonrojada yachiru

-Porque no?- todos la miraban pensativos y voltearon a ver

Esto era el colmo ya no podía ser que carajo le habían echado al sake que miraban cosas realmente imposibles la capitana más seria, responsable, estricta, etc., comiéndose a besos en lo oscurito con Hisagi?

-Ve por ella con más ganas Hisagi- animaban yoruichi,kira,matsumoto.

-Por dios rápido una habitación que ya va salir volando la ropa de aquí- decía gritando Toshiro!

-Ah?! Si soi fong consiguió a alguien yo también chaooo hip- y salió meciéndose de un lado a otro i matsumoto iba a buscar a un príncipe para ella (que no sea mi byaku).

-a todo esto… y rukia?- le decía Ichigo a Renji

-jo! Quieres bajar presión de ahí "Abajo" verdad?- decía renji con sonrisa pícara.

-CALLATE! Es imposible hablar con borrachos- sonrojado como tomate

-Ichigo!- el mencionado volteo a ver.

-Rukia!

-OH mira el deseo de bajar tú…mmmpmmp-ichigo le tapó la boca

-donde estabas Rukia?- estaba un poco nervioso

De repente ella se sonrojo levemente-estaba con Nii-sama.

-AAAH!?-a ichigo y reji se les pusieron los ojos como platos pues no tenían la mente muy sana.

-Haciendo que hip-Renji se miraba celoso

-Pues tu qué crees!?- les dio la espalda y se cruzó de brazos

-No me digas que tú y el…etto…-que opinión más tonta ichigo.

-Si asi es, es lo que tú piensas- se pusieron atónitos totalmente blancos como byakuya pudo hecer eso con rukia

-QUEEEEEEEEE!

-Si yo y nii- sama estuvimos bailando y luego nos tomamos una copa de vino. y que?

-FIIIU!-fue lo único que se escucho de los dos chicos

-oh! Sierto perdi a Nii-sama donde est…

-que pasa Rukia…ou!

-creen que se esta ahogando o lo esta disfrutando?

-No lo se?- gotita anime

-YA DEJAME! SUELTAMEEEEE!- decía byakuya mientras era aplastado por…

-Mis delanteras son cómodas hip deberías estar hip feliz hip.

-Etto…Rangiku-san vas a matar al hermano de Rukia!- decía un tanto preocupada Inoue

-Ya déjame se lo que hago, o acaso estas celosa?

-No, no para nada solo que…

-YA BASTA!- estaba sofocado el pobre byakuya

-Haaa! No te gusta que te abraze Byakuya?...bien entonces

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, mientras ponían ojos de platos e incluso se escuchó el sonido de un disco rayado, nadie respiraba no lo creían, matsumoto besaba a byakuya. (Rayos me lo quitaron X"D) bien estaba borracha, pero…él le correspondía, incluso tomo su cintura.

-Tú crees que eres la única que puede hip besar hip estas equi… hip …vocada- Nanao jalo del saco a Kiouraki y lo beso-él se quedó impresionado pero siguió la corriente

-A sí! No son las únicas-Momo había agarrado al pobre Toshiro, al principio él se resistió pero luego correspondió

-Ja! Yo empecé con Hisagi, MIREN!

-Nemu, no te quedes ahí parada y haz lo mismo que ellas!- (lol Mayuri jajaj)

-Sí, Mayuri-sama- y se puso a beber sake

-Eso no, tarada! Lo otro.-estaba desesperado

-Si Mayuri- sama-al fin lo beso

-Haaa! Que juego tan raro yo quiero jugar! A ver tengo que besar al que esté a mi lado bien!

-Inoue-san que haces!?- bien estaba cerca de ella y la inocente inoue beso a isshida este solo se tino de Rojo pero ambos lo sintieron único, especial

-Kisuke hip ven acá hip

-Dime yorui…- no pudo terminar ya que esta lo beso

-tks! Qué más da-kempachi le dio una vuelta a unohana y la beso

-aaa! Tengo hip mama eso es Ken-chan hip

-aa…etto…-Ichigo y Renji le lanzaron una mirada a Rukia, esta estaba alegre por lo de su hermano y claro las escenas que formaron todos. Luego ellos se dirigieron una mirada como diciendo "ella es mía aléjate"-Rukia yo-dijeron al unisón-QUE TU QUE! ELLA ES MIA!-dijeron en coro mientras jalaban a Rukia, pero como Renji estaba un poco ebrio, se tambaleo soltando a Rukia, pero como estaba haciendo fuerza con ichigo por ella, está cayó encima de ichigo y ambos se estaban besando con los ojos abiertos y como pararon y…

-Etto…Rukia yo…si tu no…-estaba nervioso y sonrojado

-CALLATE!-eso sorprendió a Ichigo y lo puso un poco triste.

-Solo ven aca y no digas nada-lo tomo del cuello y lo beso

-RUKIA! T_T porque?hip oh! Sake yeeeee- pobre renji tomaba sake para olvidar las penas.

***************en una mesa llena de botellas***************

Bien lo que fue de Renji,Ikaku,Yumichica,Ukitake,Chad y yachiru, pues los pobres quedaron forever alone pero todos tomaba copas tras copas tras mas copas para olvidar su amiga soledad.

Todas las parejas formadas por puros celos de estar solas o solos fueron a la pista en donde bailaban una canción suave que se acomodaba a los tortolos.

-Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida –dijeron las parejas al unisón-Feliz año nuevo…Junto a ti – se besaron todas las parejas, justo en ese momento eran las 12 y fuegos artificiales se ponían de fondo.

-Oye renji!

-que hip quieres?-no estaba de humor

-Te traje a taski!

-Pero qué demonios yo que ago aquí

-AAA vienes a hacerle compañía a Renji-urahara uso uno de sus inventos para que taski aceptar.

-qué más da mejor que nada- y la beso (jajaaj que impulsivo)

************* Álbum Shinnigami***********************

-No crees que tú y yo deberíamos?

-Qué te pasa hip yumichica soy borracho no gay hip.

-Ah, ok T_T que malo hip eres ikaku

-ja! Más vale que siempre traigo a mis enfermeras no es así chicas- imposible este dia todos andaban irreconocibles ukitake tenía 5 chicas rodeándolo.

-Oye! Danos una egoísta!- ikaku y yumichica prácticamente rogando

-Me niego- mientra acariciaba a una y esta se reia.

-Quisiera ser un enfermo-decian los 2 forever alone.

*********El causante de la alocada fiesta****************

-Y bien que te pareció la fiesta que planeaste?-preguntaba Urahara

-Todo salió a la perfección ahora sé a quién debo asesinar

-Hiciste todo eso por ella?, solo para saber cuántos admiradores tenia? jaja que raro eres.

-Lo bueno es que es solo uno…lo malo es que va morir por besarla.

-etto…ella lo beso a él!

-Cállate!

-Bueno, bueno no te enfades, debo admitir que estoy impresionado de que Inoue te haya cautivado… Ulquiorra-kun.

-Si ya lo sé.

(WTF)

**Bien ese fue el relleno un poco largo pero es que me inspire. Espero les haya gustado, como lo había dicho el face de los chicos seguirá el próximo cap. Y con ideas que me brindaron, gracias por cierto a estas bellas personitas que saldré a relucir en el cap siguiente.**

**A sí! La ropa de las chicas, por el orden en que fueron llegando.**

**Soi Fong:vestido negro top pegado, zapatos de tacón rojos, y un bolso de mano rojo.**

**Nanao:vestido blanco acampanado con decores azules, zapatos tacón azul oscuro.**

**Momo: Vestido azul con blanco, pelo suelto, zapatillas blancas.**

**Nemu:vestido morado con negro, tacones negros, y una cartera de mano morado claro.**

**Yoruichi:vestido dorado largo dejaba ver las dos piernas y toda la espalda, tacones negros y guantes negros.**

**Yachiru:Un vestidito de niña rosa con decores negros y zapatillas rosa.**

**Unohana:pelo suelto, vestido verde con una sola manga larga, tacones verdes, y un collar dorado.**

**Matsumoto:camisa roja (dejaba ver su ombligo) y una chaqueta negra de cuero, pantalón negro tubo con una cadena dorada alrededor y tacones negros con dorados.**

**Inoue:falda negra, camisa blanca, y una chaqueta roja, tacones rojos**

**Rukia:vestido jade con decores negro se ajustaba a sus curvas y luego caía un poco acampanado, su espalda semi desnuda (la cubría una pequeña corbatita las tiras caían por sus pompas haciéndolas notar mas), guantes largos negros y dejaba ver la piel de sus blancos dedos, encima de uno de ellos se puso una pulsera plateada que hacia juego con su collar y aretes, tacones negros y en el tobillo una cautivadora esclava.**

**Taski:un pantalón blanco, una camisa negra que dejaba ver sus hombros y zapatillas negras con una flor negra.**

**Grasias por leer deja tu comentario eso me ayudaría a mejorar o a seguir con mi trabajo.**


	4. Maldito Error de Dedo!

**Este cap. Va dedicado a…(redobles): gatito LOL, ya que es idea suya.**

**Espero lo disfruten,este fic contiene comentarios fuertes,si eres una persona sensible no lo leas,hago esto con el proposito de divertir y entretener nada mas!,estan advertidos.**

**Bleach no me pertenese (si,no:Ya habría echo parejas a monton e incluso tr…em…olvídenlo).**

**Capitulo 3: Maldito error de Dedo!**

_Mensaje Privado._

_De:Kuchiki Byakuya_

_Para: "agregar amigo_ _para enviar mensaje"_

_Sé que te molesta un poco, el que aún lo mantengamos en secreto…pero ayer te demostré lo mucho que te amaba. Desde que te vi, no podía dejar de pensar en ti mi amada Matsumoto,porque cada dia que nos entregamos, nuestro cuerpos piden mas. estos 5 meses han sido una maravilla siempre y cuando estés a tu sacado mi sonrisa mas sincera,te amo por eso,me vuelves loco,siempre pienso en ti y en tu cuerpo de diosa, te espero hoy a las 11:00pm en mi mancion. TE AMO._

-Ahora se lo enviare,ella es tan importante para mi,se que pronto todos se darán cuenta de nuestro amor,lo se lo presiento-tenia una mirada tierna-Bien…ahora doy clic aquí y aquí,y list…QUE DEMONIOS! Estoy acabado,mi presiado orgullo se fue al drenaje…NOOOOO!,MALDITA TEGNOLOGIA ACABARE CONTIGO!...BAANKAIII!-explocion en la mancion Kuchiki.

*****************En otro lado del seretei************************

-Mayuri-sama, le ha llegado un nuevo correo

-Haber déjame ver…oh?...es de Kuchiki…-2 minutos después-JAJAJAJAJA! Esto es imposible jajajaja, Nemu,Nemu…mandaselos a todos y cada uno de mis contactos…rápido que esperas.

****************YA EN FACEBOOK*******************************

Rukia:Como este mi querida Cuñada Matsumoto!...amaneciste cansada?

Matsumoto: creo que no entiendo…kuchiki?

Ikkaku:No te hagas, ya todos sabemos que estas en forma…porque por las noches das batallas con Kuchiki Byakuya! Jajajajajaja XD

Gim:joo! pero ni conmigo ,yo quería ser el primero que te la…digo quería ser el primero en…am…amarte?

Kempachi:vaya Byakuya! Eres TREMENDO…ya decía que no podias ser tan santo como aparentas.

Kira:Matsumoto…Hisagi esta muy deprimido por tu culpa!

Hisagi:No…no es sierto…estoy sudando por los ojos!

Grimmjow:Porfavor!...Que tienen los Kuchiki que solo se fijan en los de cabello Naranja…Rukia…no te gustan los guapetones de pelo celeste como yo?

Rukia:Yo no ando con Ichigo,y no no me meto con Hombres que tienen un agujero en el torso!

Ulquiorra:Grimmjow nunca dijo que anduvieras con ! deja a la kuchiki en paz o si no Nell se pondrá celosa de nuevo y tendre que intervenir.

Nell:eres un mujeriego Grimmjow! Rukia…primero me quitas a Ichigo y ahora a Grimmjow,asalta…"personas de pelo…extrañamente colorido"?

Rukia:NO!...yo nunca…

Toshiro:Ya párenle,nunca me meto en asustos de parejas,pero dado que es mi teneinte…Matsumoto que tienes que decir?

Matsumoto:Fue por amor lo juro!,no nos dimos cuenta llegue un dia a la mancion kuchiki, para visitar a Rukia pero me tope con byakuya que estaba entrenando con el torso,desnuno!...por dios era una tentación,y mas que las gotas de sudor recorian esa ancha espalda…

Toshiro:NOO! Seas-tan-especifica…POR FAVOR!

Matsumoto:OK…la cosa fue que me tire ensima de el, le rasge la ropa…y trate de vi…pero después me di cuenta que el tomo el mando…y luego yo,y otra ves el…por eso no fue a la reunión mas importante de los tenientes…jeje!

Kempachi:TU HISISTE QUE!…A BYAKUYA?

Byakuya:Matsumoto no empeores las cosas…Quieres?

Rukia:Nii-sama! En donde estas? Se supone que no podemos entrar a la mancion porque estalloo!

Byakuya:estoy en un ciber,en el mundo real,Rukia

Ichigo:Para ser mas presisos,estas en mi casa,llegaste como loco diciendo:"una computadora rapidooo!...Quitate kurosaki o te volare las ****** con mi bankai!"…haci que le di mi compu de escritorio y yo estoy en el cel.

Ikkaku: Te entiendo…no hay peor amenaza que esa…además…si te las quitan no harias feliz a Rukia! :D

Ichigo:Maldito calvo de mierdaaaa! Pervertido…

Kempachi: ya,ya aquí el tema de importancia es?...Que tan buena es Matsumoto, Kuchiki?

Byakuya:Malditooo! Te matare!

Matsumoto:NO es por presumir pero Byakuya dice que soy una diosa Griega en ese juego…JEJE!

Toshiro:Matsumoto! Te estas cagando tu misma

Yumichica:Por dios decir eso en publico no es nada Sexi!

Grimmjow:Llego el Marica

Aizen:Grimmjow,vete a lavar los platos!...ejem…Kuchiki Byakuya siempre he admirado tu suerte! Pero las delanteras de Halibel son mejores si quieres cambiamos?

Byakuya:Eres repugnante!

Gim:Rangi-san Porque?

Hisagi:Comparto tu dolor…Matsumoto tanto que me mate por ti!

Matsumoto:A ninguna chica nos gustan los chicos con tatuaje…

Renji:Fu*k,soy repelente contra chicas…Mierda!

Rukia:A mi me gustan!

Ichigo:No,no,claro que no te gustan Rukia!

Yachiru:Ichi esta celosooo!

Yamamoto:Kuchiki Byakuya,No es justo te quedas siempre con las buenonas

Ukitake:Yamamoto taicho…que dice?

Yamamoto:No finjas…decias que hisana era tu alma gemela solo por el hecho de ser igual de enferma que tu.

Kyoraki:Uff,si ellos hubieran quedado juntos No hubieran echo mucho que digamos…

Nanao:Pervertido!

Byakuya:Suficiente,si salgo con Matsumoto,la amo!...contentos?

Matsumoto:Yo también te amo! Byaku

Kempachi:les recuerdo que el "eso" también es cibernético!,Asi todos vemos de que están echos!

Yachiru:Que es "eso" cibernético Ken-chan

Ikkaku:Capitan, la rego y en grande!

Kempachi:No me digas!

**Y eso en todo por hoy espero les aya gustado todo este enredo!.**

**Gatito LOL,espero te haya gustado! :D**

**Esperen el próximo cap!**


	5. Cierra la boca

**ADVERTENCIA: Esté capitulo contiene comentarios fuertes (y escenas creo) si eres una persona sensible no lo leas! Están advertidos!**

**Bien, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, les estoy muy agradecida…espero que disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Este cap. Va dedicado a…chan chan chan…Guest,ya que me dio una idea buenisima! **

**Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo (más le vale que deje a ichiruki juntitos!)**

_**Capítulo 4: Cierra la boca!**_

Isane: Por Dios la pobre Yachiru sigue en el cuarto escuadrón, con los especialistas: Un psiquiatra, un Psicólogo y un terapeuta…todo por la "Gran Explicación" de Kempachi…sobre lo que era "Eso cibernético".

Soi Fong: Ese bruto no mide las consecuencias la pobre teniente quedo traumada de por vida!

Renji: Yo escuche un poco…y aún tengo pesadillas…Rukia usa ese borrador de memoria que tienes contra mí, esas palabras aun rondan en mi mente…NOOOOO!

Rukia: Renji, este objeto no funciona con shinigamis, recuerdas? Además, tu no quedaste tan traumado como yo, después de que todo el mundo se dio cuenta de la relación que tenía Nii-sama con Matsumoto…pues…que te digo…no pude dormir…prácticamente las paredes se caían!...fue por eso que los mande a Hawái para que pasaran su "luna de miel".

Renji: oh,si! Te lo agradezco…ahora aparte del trauma que me dejo el capitán Kempachi…tengo más papeleo por llenar! Ahora sí que necesito de esos especialistas.

Karin: Rukia-chan…crees que eso es un verdadero trauma!?

Rukia: A que…te refieres?

Karin: Trata de ver las estupideces que hace Ichi-ni cuando tu no estas…esos si merecen llamarse traumas…Una vez, según él no había nadie en la casa…y se puso a bailar _"sexi and i know de LMFO"_en ROPA INTERIOOOR UN PINCHE BOXER! Aún tengo sus movimientos en mi cabeza!

Renji: Que condena estas pagando Creatura!?

Aizen: Mmm…habría que comparar el baile de Kurosaki con el de Barragan...porque al menos era un bóxer…Barragan bailo…CON UN HILO!

Ulquiorra: Pero Aizen-sama…no les ha contado la peor parte!

Grimmjow: Cual? Cuando le quería hacer stripty a Aizen…o cuando te uso a ti para colgar su hilo?

Ulquiorra: CALLATE!...desde entonces no he vuelto a ser el mismo.

Nitora: Ja! Por eso me saque el ojo que me quedaba.

Karin: Ah!...y otra vez, Yuzu me pidió que le dejara un manga que le había prestado…y cuando entre ichi-ni dormía plácidamente entre sostenes de varias formas tamaños y colores!

Grimmjow: No le veo lo traumante.

Halibel: Claro! Tu robas los míos y los de Inoue…mas los que te deja Nell cuando va a visitarte.

Ulquiorra: Hacen un escándalo…más que no saben cuándo parar, porque en "Las Noches"…siempre es de nocheee!

Renji: Grimmjow…pásame algunos…

Grimmjow: Que no te sobran los de Rukia!

Karin:A Ichi-ni si!...jeje una vez a un trapeador le puso tu ropa interior Rukia…y luego, se la quitaba leeeentamente…y despueees…es historia…no seguí viendo sabía que iba a quedar chiflada!

Toshiro: Madre Santa! Si el capitán Byakuya se entera me mata!

Ikkaku: OOOOh! Capitán también roba mercancía femenina!?

Toshiro: IDIOTA! Byakuya me dijo que cuidara bien de su hermanita mientras el no estaba…y si se da cuenta que Ustedes montón de Pervertidos tienen prendas de ella…me degollara.

Renji: Mierda me van a castrar!

Rukia :estúpido te delataste tú mismo…devuélveme mis…etto…prendas interiores.

Karin: Y saben que más…?

Todos: Eh?ohoh!...

Karin: Ichi-ni tiene baja autoestima dice que su…em…miembro, es muy chiquito…así que espera a que cada uno de los amigos que tiene se bañe y toma fotos luego compara.

Renji: Por san pepe grillooo!...sabía que no estaba quedando loco por la traumante charla del capitán Kempachi!...Se lo dije a todo mundo y nadie me creyó…me dijeron que estaba loco, que estaba delirando…les dije: "Estoy destinado a ser Modelo…porque hasta en la ducha Flashes veo"

Ikaku: Realmente estas delirando…je! yo ni me preocupo son pequeñeces.

Toshiro: Ikaku tú no te preocupas porque sabes que tu calva al contacto con la luz sega cualquier cosa…me imagino que en esas fotos solo sale una brillante luz y nada más.

Grimmjow: Jajajajaja!...la adolescencia llena de inseguridades jajajaja con razón me sentía actor po***.

Gin: Joo! Ya veo…Ulquiorra deberías broncearte un poco.

Ulquiorra: Porque?

Gin:Si tu piel visible es blanca como papel no quiero saber la de tus …

Aize: pobre papel…tienes la semana de vacaciones, todo pagado a Hawái! a una playa nudista para que puedas broncearte ahí…

Ulquiorra: gracias Aizen-sama…ahora mismo empaco!

Grimmjow: desearía ser papel…:'(

Halibel: Aclara…porque nadie te quisiera tener para limpiarse el trasero.

Grimmjow: Maldita…me refiero a tener la piel de Ulquiorra!

Inoue:Siiiii! La piel es tan suavecita…parece porcelana.

Nitora:Etto…que hacen ustedes cuando se encierran en el cuarto de Inoue!?

Ulquiorra: …

Inoue: …

Aizen:Ni se te ocurra hacerme abuelo Ulquiorra…estoy muy chaval todavía

Rukia: jem si…unos 250041514623158 años, digo eso aparentas.

Aizen:je! no esa es la edad del viejo comandante.

Yamamoto: y yo que pensé que nadie sabría mi edad :'(

Ichigo: PERO QUE PORQUERIA ESTAN DICIENDO DE MI!?

Grimmjow:JA! Que tal roba prendas femeninas.

Ikaku:Que tal Fotografo Po***

Renji:Ichigo…este año te vas a disfrazar de uno de los integrantes de LMFO?

Ichigo: Eh?

Rukia: Haber maldito Hentai! Lee arriba.

Renji: va tardar un poco.

Ikaku: si creo…creo que si

Grimmjow:etto…mientras esperamos…que tal la sociedad de almas?

Rukia: pues…hace un poco de calor…y en las noches?

Grimmjow: Hace un poco de frio.

Rukia: mm…ya veo.

(Silencio)

_**1.5 minutos después…**_

Ichigo:KAAARIIIIN! Porque diablos dices esas cosas!?

Karin:es lo que he visto Ichi-ni!

Ichigo: aguarda…lo que se hacer es…leer mangas, dormir y escuchar música,matar hollow…entonces…KOOOON!

Ichigo:Hola Nee-san…jeje pues verán…(ichigo activo el video-chat)

Karin: oooh ya veo…ese peluche era el causante. Sabía que tu no podía hacer eso Ichi-ni.

Rukia: debí imaginármelo.

Ichigo: Pero…Nee-san yo solo hice lo de jumnbugum (ichigo cubrió su boca y cerro el video-chat)

Renji: jooo! Ese pequeño animalito te causa problemas!

Grimmjow:je! igual al maldito perro de Yammy…siempre me estoy parando es su mierd*

Gin: lección: No confíes en los animales pequeños ni en los de felpa…porque terminan comiendo chocolates.

Ikaku: eh?...lo que dijiste no tiene sentido!

Gin: jejeje lo sé!...desde que rangiku me dejo por ese noble mi vida no tiene sentido.X'(

Rukia: Pobre…

Gin: no te preocupes las 3 fracciones de Halibel me están consolando…y muuuy bien! =3

Todos los chicos: 0.0 Maldito suertudo!

Todas las chicas: Malditos hentais u_u#

_**Fuera de Facebook:**_

-kon, si dices que tú lo has hecho todo te conseguiré algo para compensarte.

-Maldito…lo único que hice fue esa comparación…lo otro es caso tuyo…yo jamás diría que yo…

-Te consigo plantas vs zombies.

-Nunca me compraras con esa baratija…

-Mencione que era el 2.

-Todo fue mi culpa,lo admito!...soy un degenerado!

**Espero les haya gustado...sé que fue algo raro pero me salen solas estas chiflasones!**

**Guest,lo prometido es deuda…espero habértela pagado bien!**

**Esperen el próximo cap.**


End file.
